Майнок
250px|thumb|Майноки Майноки или Минокки ( ) — основанная на кремнии форма жизни, являвшаяся настоящим бедствием для капитанов звездолётов по всей галактике, поскольку майноки питались энергией, предпочитая звездную или электромагнитную. Описание Хотя было распространено мнение, будто майноки родом из системы Орд-Майнок, подлинное их происхождение оставалось неизвестным. Не исключено, что майноки вообще зародились в космическом безвоздушном пространстве, поскольку среда большинства планет для них на поверку оказывается смертельной. thumb|left|220px|Майноки нападают на истребитель Майноки лишены разума, а по своему биологическому строению напоминают микроскопические организмы, обитающие в кислородной среде. У них мало органов, а размножаются они делением, как и большинство одноклеточных. Поскольку майноки питаются звездной энергией, то они передвигаются на звездных потоках, чтобы улавливать извергаемые звездам частицы. Черная шкура майноков впитывает электромагнитные излучения и радиацию. Напитавшись энергией, майнок обычно спускается на астероид, к поверхности которого прикрепляется ротовым отверстием-присоской, — таким образом он питается кремнием и другими материалами. Это нужно майнокам, чтобы накопить некий избыток массы, необходимый для деления, то есть для репродукции. Набрав достаточно массы, майнок делится надвое, и два майнока разлетаются в открытый космос на дальнейшие поиски пропитания. thumb|240px|Майноки Майноки очень трепетно относятся к ареалу своего обитания, каким бы временным он ни был, и яростно его защищают. Известно, что если им угрожает опасность, если на их территорию посягнул какой-то чужак или если их загнали в угол, майноки способны броситься в атаку. Майноки составляют основу рациона гигантских космических слизней, которые нередко населяют крупные астероидные поля. Именно поэтому многие космопорты предпочитают держать хотя бы одного такого слизня, который обеспечивает сокращение поголовья майноков. Поскольку энергия майнокам нужна постоянно, они нередко прикрепляются к пролетающим мимо звездолетам. Появления * ««Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 37: Мотивы предсказателя, часть 2»» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола» * «MidWorld» * «Oblivion's Kiss» * «Star Wars: Poison Moon» * * «Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем»» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion» * * * * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff» * «Цестусский обман» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * «The Replacements» * «The Hand» * * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * * * «Sword of the Empire» * * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * * * * * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару» * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки» * «And Leebo Makes Three» * «Закулисные игры» * Роман «Сила необузданная II» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * ''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Super Star Wars» * * * «Jedi's Honor» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Black Ice» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * * «Onslaught at Arda I» * * «Super Star Wars» * «River of Chaos 3» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 28: Крушение» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * * * «Operation: Elrood» * * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk» * «Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back» * * * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 4: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 4» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction» * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * * * * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * «Я — джедай!» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Red Sky, Blue Flame» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Испытание» * }} Источники * * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid» * «Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * * «Starships of the Galaxy» * «Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * * * * * * * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * «Star Wars Annual 2009» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35» * «Руководство для постигающих Силу» * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Enter the Unknown» * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Fly Casual» * * * * «Твердыни сопротивления» }} Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Летающие животные Категория:Животные, обитающие в космосе Категория:Животные Аларис Прайм Категория:Животные Большого Явина Категория:Еда тви'леков Категория:Животные по алфавиту